Evliya Çelebi/WP
Evliya Çelebi (March 25(?), 1611 – 1682) (اوليا چلبى ) was a Turkish traveler who journeyed through the territory of the Ottoman Empire and neighboring lands over a period of forty years. Life Evliya Çelebi was born in Constantinople (present-day Istanbul) in 1611 to a family from Kutahya. His father was Derviş Mehmed Zılli , a jeweller for the Ottoman court. His mother was an Abaza tribeswoman, a relative of the later grand vizier Melek Ahmed Paşa.http://books.google.com/books?id=6ZRx2UZOtFkC&lpg=PP1&pg=PR12#v=onepage&q&f=false Coming from a wealthy family, he received an excellent education. He may have joined the Gülşenî sufi order; evidence for this claim comes from his intimate knowledge of its lodge in Cairo and from a graffito referring to himself as "Evliya-yı Gülşenî" (Evliya of the Gülşenî) . He began his travels in Istanbul, taking notes on buildings, markets, customs and culture; in 1640, he started his first journey outside the city. His collection of notes from all of his travels formed a ten-volume work called the Seyahatname (Book of Travels). He died sometime after 1682; it is unclear whether he was in Istanbul or Cairo at the time. The Seyahatname Although many of the descriptions in this book were written in an exaggerated manner or were plainly inventive fiction or 3rd-source misinterpretation, his notes are widely accepted as a useful guide to the cultural aspects and lifestyle of 17th-century Ottoman Empire. The first volume deals exclusively with Istanbul, the final volume with Egypt. Despite being characterized as unreliable, the work is valued as both a study of Turkish culture and the lands he reports on. Currently, there is no English translation of the entire work. There are translations of various parts of the Seyahatname, but not the whole. The longest single English translation was published in 1834 by Ritter Joseph von Hammer-Purgstall, an Austrian Orientalist; it may be found under the name "Evliya Efendi." Von Hammer's work covers the first two volumes: Istanbul and Anatolia, but is antiquated . Other translations include Erich Prokosch's nearly complete German translations of the tenth volume, the 2004 introductory work entitled The World of Evliya Çelebi: An Ottoman Mentality written by University of Chicago professor Robert Dankoff, and Dankoff and Sooyong Kim's 2010 translation of select excerpts of the ten volumes An Ottoman Traveller: Selections from the Book of Travels of Evliya Çelebi. Evliya is noted for having collected specimens from language he traveled in each region. There are some thirty Turkic dialects and languages cataloged in the Travelogue cataloged. Çelebi notes the similarities between several words from the German and Persian, though he denies any common Indo-European heritage. His notes on Kurdish in Eastern Anatolia are highly valued by linguists. The Travelogue also contains the first transcriptions of many Caucasian languages and Tsakonian, and the only extant specimens of written Ubykh outside the linguistic literature. In the ten volumes of his Seyahatname he describes the following journeys: # Istanbul and surrounding areas (1630) # Anatolia, the Caucasus, Crete and Azerbaijan (1640) # Syria, Palestine, Kurdistan, Armenia and Rumelia (1648) # Eastern Anatolia, Iraq, and Iran (1655) # Russia and the Balkans (1656) # Military Campaigns in Hungary (1663/64) # Austria, the Crimea, and the Caucasus for the second time (1664) # Greece and then the Crimea and Rumelia for the second time (1667–1670) # the Hajj to Mecca (1671) # Egypt and the Sudan (1672) Popular culture İstanbul Kanatlarımın Altında (Istanbul Under My Wings, 1996) is a film about the lives of Hezarfen Ahmet Çelebi, his brother Lagari Hasan Çelebi, and the Ottoman society in the early 17th century, during the reign of Murad IV, as witnessed and narrated by Evliya Çelebi. Evliya Çelebi appears in Orhan Pamuk's novel The White Castle. Bibliography For a recently published bibliography of about 700 titles see: Robert Dankoff: An Evliya Çelebi Bibliography (PDF, 852 KB) In Turkish * Evliya Çelebi. Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnâmesi. Beyoğlu, İstanbul: Yapı Kredi Yayınları Ltd. Şti., 1996-. 10 vols. * Evliya Çelebi: Seyahatnamesi. 2 Vol. Cocuk Klasikleri Dizisi. Berlin 2005. ISBN 975-379-160-7 (A selection translated into modern Turkish for children) In English * Robert Dankoff: ''An Ottoman Mentality. The World of Evliya Çelebi'' . Leiden: E.J. Brill, 2004. * ''Evliya Çelebi’s Book of Travels. Evliya Çelebi in Albania and Adjacent Regions (Kosovo, Montenegro). The Relevant Sections of the Seyahatname'' . Trans. and Ed. Robert Dankoff. Leiden and Boston 2000. ISBN 90-04-11624-9 * ''Evliya Çelebi in Diyarbekir: The Relevant Section of The Seyahatname'' . Trans. and Ed. Martin van Bruinessen and Hendrik Boeschoten. New York : E.J. Brill, 1988. * ''The Intimate Life of an Ottoman Statesman: Melek Ahmed Pasha (1588-1662) as Portrayed in Evliya Çelebi's Book of Travels''. Albany : State University of New York Press, 1991. * ''Narrative of travels in Europe, Asia, and Africa, in the seventeenth century, by Evliyá Efendí'' . Trans. Ritter Joseph von Hammer . London: Oriental Translation Fund of Great Britain and Ireland , 1846. *Çelebi, Evliya (1834): Narrative of travels in Europe, Asia, and Africa, in the seventeenth century (1834), vol 1 *Çelebi, Evliya (1834): Narrative of travels in Europe, Asia, and Africa, in the seventeenth century (1834), vol 2 In German * ''Im Reiche des Goldenen Apfels. Des türkischen Weltenbummlers Evliâ Çelebis denkwürdige Reise in das Giaurenland und die Stadt und Festung Wien anno 1665'' . Trans. R. Kreutel, Graz, et al. 1987. * ''Kairo in der zweiten Hälfte des 17. Jahrhunderts. Beschrieben von Evliya Çelebi'' . Trans. Erich Prokosch. Istanbul 2000. ISBN 975-7172-35-9 * ''Ins Land der geheimnisvollen Func: des türkischen Weltenbummlers, Evliyā Çelebi, Reise durch Oberägypten und den Sudan nebst der osmanischen Provinz Habes in den Jahren 1672/73'' . Trans. Erich Prokosch. Graz: Styria, 1994. * ''Evliya Çelebis Reise von Bitlis nach Van: ein Auszug aus dem Seyahatname'' . Trans. Christiane Bulut. Wiesbaden: Harrassowitz, 1997. * ''Manisa nach Evliyā Çelebi: aus dem neunten Band des Seyāḥat-nāme'' . Trans. Nuran Tezcan. Boston: Brill, 1999. * Evliyā Çelebis Anatolienreise aus dem dritten Band des Seyāḥatnāme. Trans. Korkut M. Buğday. New York: E.J. Brill, 1996. * Klaus Kreiser: Edirne im 17. Jahrhundert nach Evliyâ Çelebî. Ein Beitrag zur Kenntnis der osmanischen Stadt. Freiburg 1975. ISBN 3-87997-045-9 * Helena Turková: Die Reisen und Streifzüge Evliyâ Çelebîs in Dalmatien und Bosnien in den Jahren 1659/61. Prag 1965. See also *Turkish literature *Ottoman Empire *Turkish culture *Exploration *Evliya Çelebi Way *Evliya Çelebi's Seyahatname References External links * "An Ottoman Mentality: The World of Evliya Çelebi" (2004) by Robert Dankoff, a book-length biography ar:أوليا جلبي az:Övliya Çələbi bs:Evlija Čelebi bg:Евлия Челеби ca:Evliya Çelebi cs:Evlija Čelebi de:Evliya Çelebi el:Εβλιγιά Τσελεμπή es:Evliya Çelebi fr:Evliya Çelebi hr:Evlija Čelebi it:Evliya Çelebi he:אווליה צ'לבי ka:ევლია ჩელები hu:Evlija Cselebi mk:Евлија Челебија ja:エヴリヤ・チェレビ pnb:اولیا چلبی pl:Ewlija Czelebi pt:Evliya Çelebi ro:Evliya Çelebi ru:Эвлия Челеби sk:Evliya Çelebi sr:Евлија Челебија fi:Evliya Çelebi sv:Evliya Çelebi tr:Evliya Çelebi uk:Евлія Челебі ur: اولیاء چلبی =EVLİYA ÇELEBİ= LIFE E.Ç. was born on 10 Muharrem 1020/25 March 1611 in Unqapanı (Istanbul) as the son of the imperial goldsmith (quyumcubaşı) Derviş Mehmed Zılli Aga (d. 1058/ 1648). He traces his paternal genealogy through Ahmed Yesevi (d. 562/1166) all the way back to the imams of early Islamic history, a pedigree reflecting the folk stories of gazis and dervishes preserved in Ottoman popular memory. At several points in his work E.Ç. claims that his ancestor Ece Yaqub (13 c.?) originated from the Transoxanian region Mahan and came to Anatolia with Ertugrul Gazi (d. 687/1288), trying to unite in his person the two main legitimating strands of the Ottoman dynasty, namely the Turkish and Islamic heritage. Even though his claim that his father was a warrior of faith under Süleyman I (926-74/1520-66) is anachronistic, his statement that he contributed as a court jeweler to pious works of art during the reign of Ahmed I (1012-26/1603-17) is more reliable. Born an Abkhaz and brought up as a slave-girl in the palace of Ahmed I (d. 1026/ 1617), E.Ç.’s mother had family relations with leading statesmen and provincial governors of the time (e.g., Melek Ahmed Paşa (d. 1073/1662) was her cousin), a fact which was to play a decisive role in his future life. As various references to relatives and real estate (e.g., a çiftlik in Sandıklı) found in his travelogue clearly indicate, E.Ç. had relatives in Istanbul as well as in several places like Demürci (Demirci), Kutahiyye (Kütahya), Brusa (Bursa) in Anatolia. E.Ç. learned the essentials of a religious education at the undistinguished medrese of Hamid Efendi in Zeyrek (Istanbul). He then graduated from a school for Koran recitation, and attended public lectures in mosques as well as private lessons in the palace led by figures such as Keçi Mehmed Efendi (d. 1054/1644), a teacher of Katib Çelebi (d. 1067/1657). There are hints that E.Ç. frequented intellectual circles and made the acquaintance of well-known figures of the time such as Zekeriyazade Yahya Efendi (d. 1053/1644). In 1046/1636 E.Ç. was introduced to Murad IV (1032-49/1623-40) and began his studies in a wide variety of arts and sciences at the Palace School (enderun). By the time he left the Palace as a cavalryman (sipahi) (1048/1638), his extraordinary abilities as a witty and well-informed entertainer had been fully developed. E.Ç. was especially talented in music, Koran recital, and story telling and described himself as a bachelor (mücerred), mystical seeker (derviş), humble (faqir), and as someone who has many friends and interests (hezar-aşina). Being deeply religious, he appears to have been affiliated with the Gülşeni branch of the Halveti brotherhood. However, he seems to have had strong sympathies for the Bektaşiyye and Mevleviyye as well. E.Ç.’s family background, his urban education as a perfect gentleman, and his astonishingly complete knowledge of the Ottoman lands make him one of the most paradigmatic representatives of well-educated Ottoman individuals of his period. Even though the date of his death cannot be determined with certainty, his records concerning the unsuccessful second siege of Vienna (1094/1683) led most researchers to the conclusion that he passed away after this date. There is general consensus that he died in Egypt where he had been living for some time. Practically all evidence of E.Ç.’s life is based on his own account. Since he was not a state official his name does not appear in official documents and registers. The only document known to mention him is a list of Ottoman embassy members to Vienna in 1665 in the Austrian archives. Although his pecuniary circumstances were satisfying, he made his living as a member of the mobile households of Ottoman grandees, many of them his kinsmen. A closer look at his itineraries reveals that he was in most cases on “official journey.” His position can be generally described as a combination of entertainer (musahib, nedim), muezzin and courier. His religious functions included the recitation of the first ezan after victories. In many cases he overtook a variety of other responsibilities such as ransoming Ottoman prisoners, collecting arrear taxes, war materials, and funds for different objectives. In Hungary he acted as a distributor (qassam) of booty (1073/1663). Military engagements were part of his life. He took part in a strife against the Manoglı in Lebanon, intervened during the Celali revolts in Anatolia (1057/1647), witnessed the siege of Zerinvar (Yeñiqale) at the border to Croatia and participated at the Battle of St. Gotthard, leaving an extremely detailed report. After the completion of the conquest of Crete (Girid) (1080/1670) he composed a fethname. He participated in the embassy of Qara Mehmed Paşa (d. 1095/1684) to the court of Vienna (1075/1665) in the capacity of muezzin and was sent twice to Tabriz (Tebriz) to conduct negotiations with the Safavid governor (1057/1647 and 1065/1655). There are, however, several significant important sections in his itinerary which were not commissioned by any officials. Some of these are simple deviations of the well-beaten track. Remarkable are his privately organized journeys outside the Ottoman realm. Among these are his trip to Russia in the retinue of the Crimean Khan Mehmed IV. Giray (d. 1075/1666) and his journey to the Sudan, which had the character of full-fledged, adventurous exploration. His ambition to get a survey of the entire Ottoman world is particularly visible in the ninth volume of his Seyahatname, where he visits a number of Aegean Islands far away from the pilgrimage route. Nevertheless the astonishing completeness of E.Ç.’s work was mostly the result of numerous official and semi-official journeys. Towards the end of his active period of more than forty years of traveling E.Ç. had seen nearly all judgeships (qaza) of the Empire. Guided by his maxim “travel, trade, and pilgrimage” (seyahat, ticaret, ziyaret), E.Ç. also made pilgrimages to shrines. In Anatolia alone he visited more than 200 holy places. He also paid homage to shrines in Iraq and finally performed the hajj to Mecca in 1082/1672. Maghreb and Cyprus are the only important ommisions in the Seyahatname. WORK 1) Seyahatname E.Ç.’s great travelogue Seyahatname is a first person narrative in ten volumes, which combines the autobiography of its author with the most extensive geographical description of the Ottoman world. The Seyahatname serves as a source for linguistic investigations in that it includes information about various foreign languages and for the development of Ottoman prose. Although most authors have exploited the Seyahatname in one way or another, the fact remains that “the fundamental unit of the Seyahatname is the entire work … It has a unified plan and style.” Its quasi-symmetrical structure using the descriptions of Istanbul (vol. 1) and Cairo (vol. 10) as “frame-books” as well as frequent cross-references within the work indicate that the Seyahatname was composed with the help of a diary or other provisional notes. The descriptions of towns (evsaf) follow a standard scheme and includes in most cases information concerning the town’s history (including the legendary pre-Islamic past and the date of Muslim conquest), fortifications, mosques and other Islamic foundations with special attention to commercial buildings and bath-houses, as well as its inhabitants, their manners, speech and clothing, excursion spots, etc. Though the figures E.Ç. gives in his account are mostly limited to Muslim population, he also makes references to Christian and Jewish institutions, particularly to conspicuous monasteries and churches beyond the Ottoman core lands (e.g., in Echmiadzin Kilise, Košice Kaşa, and Vienna Beç). There are blank spaces throughout the work, including paragraphs lacking names, numbers as well as headings. Other chapters describe only a small number of Friday mosques, skip the other buildings and special features altogether, but concentrate on “talismans” (mutasalamat) and sacred and holy places (ziyaretgah). A striking aspect is E.Ç.’s predilection for statistical surveys which combine in many cases realistic numbers for inhabitants, buildings, etc. However, he sometimes also includes noisome exaggerations contradicting his own descriptions.” E.Ç. was concerned not only with the physical and monumental surface of the Ottoman world but also with a fuller understanding of the “Ottomanness” of the well-protected domains. He clearly discriminates the Ottoman Rum elite from the other subjects of the Sultan, a feature which is particularly noticeable in the tenth volume of the Seyahatname focusing on Egypt. During his stay in hundreds of towns and cities and thousands of villages E.Ç. seems to have been in contact with almost the complete leading class of his era, including sultans, grand viziers, provincial governors, military leaders, and an immense number of local notables. Important personalities among these are Ottoman sultans such as Murad IV (1032-49/1623-40), İbrahim (1049-58/1640-48) and Mehmed IV (1058-99/1648-87) and rulers like Mehmed Giray Han and Abdal Han of Bidlis (d. 1065/1665?). Paşas such as Ketenci Ömer (d. > 1035/1625-26), Defterdarzade Mehmed (d. 1066/1656), Silahdar Murtaza (d. ?), Qara Mehmed (d. 1095/1684), Özdemir Osman (d. ?), İpşirli Mustafa (d. 1065/1665), Köprülü Mehmed Paşa (d. 1072/ 1661) and Kethuda İbrahim (d. ?) played a major role as his protectors. E.Ç. spent 12 years in the service of Melek Ahmed Paşa and followed this kinsman during his governorships at Sofia (Sofya), Diyarbekr (Diyarbakır), Van, Osijek (Özi) and Bosnia (Bosna). Seyahatname is a valuable source for many aspects of Ottoman politics, society, and culture. Even though E.Ç. compares his work with that of “other historians” and is classified by Bursalı Mehmed Tahir and Franz Babinger among others as a historian, nonetheless, the Seyahatname cannot be regarded as a ‘history.’ Yet, the quality of the work as a first-rate ‘historical source’ is beyond question. According to Murphey and Dankoff E.Ç.’s “partisan remarks enrich rather than distort our understanding of Ottoman realities. Moreover, precisely by recording controversial and deeply felt contemporary opinion Evliya’s account achieves its unique standing and value as a source for the study of seventeenth-century Ottoman society and politics.” E.Ç. does not hesitate to decry Ottoman corruption, oppression and injustice both implicitly (by comparing the conditions during his time with those in previous decades, for example, with the age of Süleyman) and explicitly. Despite his general superior attitude toward non-Muslims, E.Ç. concedes that the Europeans are better skilled in building fortifications and complains about the decay of Islamic pious foundations in comparison with flourishing Christian institutions such as as a monastery at Chios. Seyahatname is not exclusively based on its author’s personal experience, who had a superficial knowledge of the contemporary canon of historical literature. In addition to oral traditions, E.Ç. used and, to a lesser degree, cited universal histories (Tabari), Ottoman (Ahmedi, İbrahim Peçevi, Mustafa Ali, Solaqzade, Sadüddin) and Arab chronicles (Maqrizi), and referred rather vaguely to müverrihan or müverrrihin. Indefinable are indeed various Persian, Hebrew and Turkish histories (Farisi, İsra’ili and Türki tevarihleri). E.Ç.’s standard reference for pre-Islamic history in general and for Greek history in particular is the Ta’rih-i Yenvan, without doubt Agapios’ Kitab al-Unvan, an Arabic version of the Testimonium Flavianum, a history of the world from its beginnings until 941-42 A.D. E.Ç.’s knowledge about this work seems to be limited to its title. He moreover mentions maps and atlases among his sources, such as an Atlas Minor, a “Geography” (Cografya) and a “World Map” (Papamonta), but it seems, they, too, were not actually used by him. E.Ç. used bio-biographical compilations (ulema tezkireleri) up to Ata’i extensively and referred to nearly contemporary sources such as Mehmed Aşıq’s Menazirü’l-avalim. He had also access to lists of buildings constructed by Mimar Sinan. The first volume of the Seyahatname contains a list of fiefs (tımar) according to a qanunname (supposedly from the reign of Süleyman I, but more probably from a redaction by Ayn-ı Ali Efendi under Ahmed I), which E.Ç. completed using relatively current data after the conquests of Mehmed IV in Hungary. Extremely valuable are the documents containing catalogues of craftsmen in Istanbul and Cairo. Beyond this variety of sources E.Ç. consulted, or claimed to have consulted, court records, foundation deeds and other official records. E.Ç. copied many building inscriptions on the spot, but also simply used the chronograms from various manuscripts without comparing them with the originals in situ. Research History The ‘discovery’ of the manuscript by Josef von Hammer, his first efforts to translate some chapters from the first volume of the Seyahatname, and the articles he published in the Fundgruben des Orients had initially no deep impact on research. The Müntehabat-ı Evliya Çelebi were small selections from the first volume, which appeared four times between 1259/1843 and 1279/1862 in Istanbul and Bulaq. These selections confirmed the general view, which considered the Seyahatname an entertaining fairy tale. Nevertheless some leading intellectuals of the period such as Ahmed Vefiq Paşa (d. 1308/1891) had an idea of the importance of this ‘authoritative traveler’ (seyyah-ı muhaqqiq). The first volume of the Seyahatname appeared as an edition for İqdam under the responsibility of Ahmed Cevdet and Necib Asım Yazıksız. The editors proudly announced what they considered “a glorious national monument for the Turkish and Ottoman World,” while Necib Asım praised E.Ç.’s empirical acquisition of knowledge through traveling. No other text edition during the Hamidian period was so closely connected with the notion of ‘progress.’ The seventh and eighth volumes were satisfactorily edited by Kilisli Rıfat Bilge based on a larger number of available copies, whereas the editions of the ninth and the tenth volumes in Latin script are only passable. Despite being based on the unreliable Pertev Paşa manuscript, the İqdam edition and its many paraphrases in modern Turkish remained the most cited text of E.Ç. for nearly a century. The first period of research began with Franz Taeschner’s seminal study of E.Ç.’s itineraries in Anatolia. At that time the Seyahatname was predominantly used as a source for historical-topographical studies, mainly in Southeastern Europe (Hungary, former Yugoslavia, Rumania, Greece). Numerous monographs and articles were devoted to specific regions and towns. Translations with more or less extensive commentaries appeared in many European languages. Cavid Baysun’s article in İslam Ansikopedisi (1948) and Meşkure Eren’s doctoral dissertation on the sources of volume 1 (1960) opened new paths for research. Numerous popular editions and selections were published one after the other in Turkey (in Özön, Koçu, Danışman, and Parmaksızoğlu). The most reliable edition in modern Turkish was published by Yücel Dağlı et. al. R.F. Kreutel’s thesis (1971) that the manuscript series S (see bibliography) is an autograph reflects the general consensus among scholars. Yet, it is contested by P. MacKay, who reviewed those manuscripts in 1975. It is also generally acknowledged that all editions and investigations should be based on the first eight volumes of these series, since the last two volumes show minor variations. There are also a few studies devoted to questioning the credibility of specific descriptions and itineraries, showing, for example, that E.Ç. did not participate in the first Cretan campaign in 1055/1645. There are conflicting opinions as to the exactness of his descriptions of buildings. While M. Kiel argues that “he was much more precise and systematic than all other early travellers, eastern or western,” Dankoff’s impression is that “apart from fortifications and bridges” Evliya attempted to be “precise and systematic” only for the living Islamic monuments of the places he visited, such as mosques, medreses, tekkes, public baths, hospitals, fountains, etc. When it comes to churches and monuments of bygone civilizations, Dankoff argues, “he tends to omit them altogether … or else he falls back on fancy and cliché”. Understandably E.Ç.’s account on Hungary, where he spent six years, “more time than in any other outlying province of the Empire,” is extremely valuable. In recent years philological and linguistic studies as a precondition for a critical edition have gained more importance. R. Dankoff made the greatest contribution to the flourishing branch of Evliya-philology (“Evliology”) with his editions, translations, surveys of the context, glossary of rare and foreign words (with Semih Tezcan), and finally with a comprehensive appraisal of E.Ç.’s life and work. Seyahatname is by far the best investigated text of Ottoman historiography and literature and remains a great source of information for all branches of Ottoman studies. The international character of the Ottoman research community is reflected in the rich bibliography of works published in nearly 20 languages. CONTENTS OF THE SEYAHATNAME Volume 1 (1039/1630): Istanbul The prophet encourages E.Ç. in a dream to travel Istanbul with the Golden Horn, Bosphorus Volume 2 (1050/1640) Bursa İzmit Sinop-Trabzon-Mingrelia-Georgia-Abkhazia-Crimea-Black Sea (shipwreck)-Istanbul (1052/1642) Bolu-Amasya-Niksar-Erzurum Nakhichevan-Tabriz (envoy to the Safavid governor)-Baku-Georgia-Erzurum Qars (1057/1647)-Erzurum-Bayburd-Mingrelia-Erzurum Erzincan-Merzifon-Anqara-Istanbul (Varvar Ali Paşa (d. 1058/1648) turned rebel; Janissary revolt in 1058/1648) Volume 3 (1058/1648) Eskişehir-Qonya-İskenderun-Tyre-Acre-Safed-Hama-Hums-Haleb-Şam Dead Sea-Ramla-Gazza Urfa-Qayseri-Sivas-İskilib-Istanbul (1060/1650) Ruscuq-Nigbolı-Özi-Silistre-Köstence-Filibe-Sofya-Edirne-Istanbul (1063-5/1653-55). Volume 4 (1065/1655) Malatya-Diyarbekr-Mardin-Sincar Diyarbekr-Bidlis-Ahlat-Van Bidlis-Urmiya-Tabriz (second envoy)-Erdebil-Hamadan-Qazvin-Qum Bagdad-Necef/Kufa-Basra-Abadan-Basra-Bagdad Erbil-İmadiye-Cizre-Musul-Tikrit-Bagdad. Volume 5 (1066/1656) Musul-Siird-Van-Istanbul Istanbul-Van Van-Bidlis Bidlis-Erzurum-Toqad-Istanbul Qırqlareli/Qırqkilisa-Varna-Istanbul Istanbul-Silistre (Rákóczi campaign 1067/1657) Chotin-Özi-Istanbul Istanbul (1068/1658)-İznik-Brusa-Gelibolı-Edirne (1069/1659) Campaigns to Moldavia and Walachia-Edirne-Niş-Belgrad-Temeşvar-Libhova-Yanova-Varad (siege) Sarajevo (1070/1660)-Travniq-Zadar-Banaluqa-Zagreb-Üsküb-Köstendil-Sofya (1071/1661)-Semendire-Temeşvar Volume 6 (1071/1661): Hungary Temeşvar-(1071/1661: Transylvanian campaign)-Koloszvár-Kaschau-Fogaras-Sibiu-Mohaç-Peç-Budin Uyvar campaign Estergon Nyitra campaign Belgrad Mission to Herzegovina Dubrovnik and Mostar (1073/1663: Austrian campaign) Szigetvar-(Siege on Yeñiqale)-Qanije. Volume 7 (1074/1664) Graz-Lake Balaton-Battle of St. Gotthard-Esztergom (1074/1664)-Belgrad Vienna (1075/1665)-Várad-Cluj Wallachia-Bucharest-Ochakov Campaign against the Cossacks-Krakow Crimea-Bagçesaray-Cherson-Dagıstan (1076/1666)-Terek-Astrakhan-Saratov-Kazan-(Ural)-Kalmukia-Azov (1077/1667). Volume 8 (1077-81/1667-70): Greece Cretan campaign (1079/1669)-Thrace-Aynaroz-Qavala-Selanik-Tirhala-Athens-Dodecanese, Qandia Manya campaign, Zarnata Yanya-İlbasan-Tekfurdagı-Istanbul Volume 9 (1671): Pilgrimage Istanbul-Kutahiyye-Magnisa-İzmir-Saqız Adası-Rodos-Adana-Haleb-Quds (1083/1672)-Şam Hajj caravan-Medine-Mekke-Medine (1083/1672)-Qahire. Volume 10 (1672): Cairo Qahire-Tanta (Delta)-İskenderiyye- Qahire-Nile-Funjistan (Mogadishu, Suakin, Hadendoa, Behnisa, Fayyum) Qahire (events up to 1094/1683). BIBLIOGRAPHY 1) Seyahatname Manuscripts: (1) Istanbul, Süleymaniye Kütüphanesi, Beşir Ağa 448-452 (vols. 1-10). (2) Istanbul, Süleymaniye Kütüphanesi, Pertev Paşa 458-462 (vols. 1-10). (3) Istanbul, Topkapı Sarayı Kütüphanesi, Bağdat Köşkü 304 (vols. 1-2), 305 (vols. 3-4), 307 (vol. 5), Revan Köşkü 1457 (vol. 6); Bağdat Köşkü 308 (vols. 7-8); all 34-36 lines, nesih; Bağdat Köşkü 306 (vol. 9); 29 lines, nesih. (4) Istanbul, Istanbul Üniversitesi Kütüphanesi 2371 (vol 1, 3-4), 5939 (vol. 1-2), 5973 (vol. 9-10); 29 lines, nesih. (5) Kiel Universitätsbibliothek cod. ms. ORO 386-387 (vol.1-3) (6) London, Royal Asiatic Society, Ms. 23 (vols. 1-4). (7) Manchester, John Rylands Library, 142 (vols. 4-5). (8) Vienna, Österreichische Nationalbibliothek, Cod. Mixt 1382 (vol. 1). Istanbul, Topkapı Sarayı Kütüphanesi, Bağdat Köşkü 304, 305, 307 and Revan Köşkü 1457 is referred to as the autograph series “S”. Editions: Müntehabat-ı Evliya Çelebi: (1) Istanbul, 1259/1842. (2) Bulaq, 1262/1846. (3) Bulaq, 1264/1848. (4) Istanbul, 1279/1862. Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi: (1) vols. 1-6, ed. Ahmed Cevdet (Istanbul, 1314-1318/1896-1901); vols. 7-8, ed. Kilisli Rıfat Bilge (Istanbul, 1928); vols. 9-10, ed. Maarif Vekaleti. (Istanbul, 1935-38). Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi: 1. Kitap: Istanbul. Topkapı Sarayı Bağdat 304 Yazmasının Tıpkıbasımı. Intro. Fahir İz (Türklük Bilgisi Araştırmaları) (Cambridge, Mass, 1989). Evliya Çelebi’s Book of Travels. Land and People of the Ottoman Empire in the Seventeenth Century. A Corpus of Partial Editions. Ed. Klaus Kreiser (Leiden). (1) Martin van Bruinessen and Hendrik Boeschoten. Evliya Çelebi in Diyarbekir. 1988. (2) Robert Dankoff. Evliya Çelebi in Bitlis. 1990. (3) Korkut Buğday. Evliyâ Çelebis Anatolienreise. Aus dem dritten Band des Seyâhatnâme. Edition, Übersetzung und Kommentar. 1996. (4) Nuran Tezcan. Manisa nach Evliyâ Çelebi. Aus dem neunten Band des Seyahâtnâme. Übersetzung und Kommentar. 1999. (5) Robert Dankoff; Robert Elsie. Evliya Çelebi in Albania and Adjacent Regions . The Relevant Sections of the Seyahatname, edited with translation, commentary and introduction. 2000. Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi. Topkapı Sarayı Bağdat 304 Yazmasının Transkripsiyonu, Dizini. 9 vols. as of 2005. Eds. Orhan Şaik Gökyay, Zekeriya Kurşun, Yücel Dağlı, Seyit Ali Kahraman, İbrahim Sezgin, Robert Dankoff (Istanbul, 1996-2005). There are also several popular editions of the work.,> Major Translations: Joseph von Hammer. Narrative of Travels in Europe, Asia and Africa in the Seventeenth Century by Evliya Effendi. 2 vols. (London, 1834-1850, Reprint New York, 1968). Wilhelm Köhler. Die Kurdenstadt Bitlis. Nach dem türkischen Reisewerk des Ewlija Tschelebi <17. Jh.> (München, 1928 1926). Franz Taeschner. “Die neue Stambuler Ausgabe von Ewlija Tschelebis Reisewerk.” Der Islam 18 (1929), 299-310. Richard F. Kreutel. Im Reiche des Goldenen Apfels. Des türkischen Weltenbummlers Evliyâ Çelebi denkwürdige Reise in das Giaurenland und in die Stadt und Festung Wien anno 1665. Übersetzt, eingeleitet und erklärt (2. ed. Graz, 1963). Erich Prokosch. Ins Land der geheimnisvollen Func: Des türkischen Weltenbummlers Evliya Çelebi Reise durch Oberägypten und den Sudan nebst der osmanischen Provinz Habeş in den Jahren 1672/73 (Graz, 1994). Christiane Bulut. Evliya Çelebis Reise von Bitlis nach Van (Leiden, 1996). Nurettin Gemici. Evliyâ Çelebi in Medina (Marburg, 1999). Faruk Bilici. La Guerre des Turcs. Récits de batailles (extraits du “Livre de voyages") (Paris, 2000). Erich Prokosch. Kairo in der zweiten Hälfte des 17. Jahrhunderts beschrieben von Evliya Çelebi (Istanbul, 2000). The editions in the series Evliya Çelebi’s Book of Travels. Land and People of the Ottoman Empire in the Seventeenth Century (see above) include English or German translations. Selective General Bibliography Franz Taeschner. Evlija Tshelebi. Studien über sein Werk und über die Topographie des osmanischen Kleinasien zu seiner Zeit. Habilitation Thesis. Münster, 1922. Ibidem. Das anatolische Wegenetz nach osmanischen Quellen. 2 vols. (Leipzig, 1924-1926). M. Cavid Baysun. “Evliya Çelebi.” İslam Ansiklopedisi, vol. 4 (1948), 400-412. Meşkure Eren. Evliya Çelebinin Seyahatnamesi Birinci Cildinin Kaynakları Üzerine Bir Araştırma (Istanbul, 1960). Richard F. Kreutel. “Neues zur Evliyâ-Çelebi-Forschung.” Der Islam, 48 (1972), 269-279. Klaus Kreiser. Edirne im 17. Jahrhundert nach Evliyâ Çelebî. Ein Beitrag zur Kenntnis der osmanischen Stadt (Freiburg, 1975). Pierre A. MacKay. “The Manuscripts of the Seyahatname of Evliya Çelebi. Part 1. The Archetype.” Der Islam, 52 (1975), 278-298. Karl Teply. “Evliya Çelebi in Wien.” Der Islam, 52 (1975), 125-131. Ulrich Haarmann. “Evliya Çelebis Bericht über die Altertümer von Gize.” Turcica, 8 (1976), 157-230. Yüksel Yoldaş. Istanbul Mimarisi İçin Bir Kaynak Olarak Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi (Istanbul, 1977). Markus Köhbach. “Die Beschreibung der Kathedralen von Iaşi, Kaschau und Wien bei Evliya Çelebi. Klischee und Wirklichkeit.” Südost-Forschungen, 38 (1979), 213-222. Gustav Bayerle. “Hungarian History According to Evliya Çelebi.” Journal of Turkish Studies, 8 (1984) 21-24. Jens Peter Laut. Kleinasien im 17. Jahrhundert nach Evliya Çelebi 1. Erläuterungen und Indices zur Karte B IX 6 “Kleinasien im 17. Jahrhundert nach Evliya Çelebi” (Wiesbaden, 1989). Stéphane Yerasimos. La fondation de Constantinople et de Sainte-Sophie dans les traditions turques (Paris 1990). Robert Dankoff. The Intimate Life of an Ottoman Statesman: Melek Ahmed Pasha <1588-1662> as portrayed in Evliya Çelebi’s Book of Travel (Seyahatname). With an Historical Introduction by Rhoads Murphey (New York, 1991). Nicolas Vatin. “Pourquoi un Turc-ottoman racontait-il son voyage? Note sur les relations de voyage chez les ottomans des Vâkıâtı Sultân Cem au Seyâhatnâme d’Evliyâ Çelebi.” Études Turques et Ottomanes: Documents de Travail, 4 (1995). Robert Dankoff. “Establishing the Text of Evliya Çelebi’s Seyahatname: A Critique of Recent Scholarship and Suggestions for the Future.” Archivum Ottomanicum, 18 (2000), 139-144. Robert Dankoff. “Evliya Çelebi and the Seyahatname.” The Turks, vol. 3. Ed. Hasan Celâl Güzel (Ankara, 2002), 605-626 (Turk. Trans. “Evliya Çelebi ve Seyahatnâmesi ışığında Osmanlı Toplum Hayatı.” Türkler, vol. 10 (Ankara, 2002), 268-291. Klaus Kreiser. “Seyahatname içindeki Hamamname.” Evliya Çelebi ve Seyahatname. Eds. Nuran Tezcan, Kadir Atlansoy (Gazimagusa, 2002), 183-195. Erich Prokosch. Evliya-Çelebi-Glossar zur Handschrift Yıldız 75r-166r und 360v-450v (Graz, 2002). Nuran Tezcan, Kadir Atlansoy (eds.). Evliya Çelebi ve Seyahatname (Gazimagusa, 2002). Robert Dankoff. Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi Okuma Sözlüğü. Seyahatname’deki Eskicil, Yöresel, Yabancı Kelimeler, Deyimler. Katkılarla İngilizceden Çeviren Semih Tezcan (Istanbul, 2004). Robert Dankoff. An Ottoman Mentality. The World of Evliya Çelebi, with an afterword by Gottfried Hagen (Leiden, 2004). Klaus KREISER October 2005 Category:1611 births Category:1682 deaths Category:Explorers of Asia Category:People of the Ottoman Empire Category:17th-century explorers Category:Travel writers